A number of techniques are used for treating urinary incontinence, including prosthetic sphincters. The present work concerns an entirely intraurethral artificial sphincter that can be implanted without surgery. Concepts are being explored that would allow the device to be used in situations in which surgery is contraindicated, and would presumably lower the cost. The valve would be appropriately matched to urethral dimensions, pressures, and flow rates. The valve would be potentially useful in cases of non-opening, normal valves as well as in cases of non-closing valves.